


Mutations

by 84TestsAndLittleHamada (KotoneJunan)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Eventual Mutant!Tadashi, Gen, Mutant!Hiro, XMen crossoverish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/84TestsAndLittleHamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro spends a little too much time being idle, he finally learns why being idle is such a curse... And during the ride, drags along his brother with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom can Cause Problems

                Hiro had been acting weird recently. Normally Tadashi wouldn’t think anything of it – he’d gotten used to his little brother’s surly behavior and secretive nature – but it had been some time since his last insane stunt, so he was due for another one. Propping his head up in a hand while he took notes, Tadashi wondered briefly if he should have really taken him to see what his supposed ‘Nerd School’ had been like after all, get his mind off of the back-alley bot fights.

                 _I’ll do it tomorrow,_  Tadashi decided, watching Hiro climb into bed, yawning widely and looking for all the world like he was going to fall asleep right there and then. He chuckled softly at the sight, before getting up and helping his brother under the covers. Bleary brown blinked at him, before they glittered thankfully, closing as their owner fell asleep, comforted by his touch. After a long moment, Tadashi headed to bed himself, a little worried.

                Tadashi woke to the sound of the door opening and closing quietly. With a silent groan, he slipped out himself, padding after his brother, noticing that the garage light was on.

                That ruled out late-night bot fighting. Thank god. Inching closer, Tadashi leaned against the frame of the door, watching as Hiro muttered to himself, moving a printed pot into the middle of the room.

                “Stupid… C’mon, you worked last time…” Hiro grumbled, a frown on his youthful, warm face. He watched silently, until the pot began to levitate, shakily glowing a faint red color, Hiro’s hand shimmering faintly with… something. His brown eyes glittered purple, and Tadashi had to cover his hands to hide a gasp.

                Not fast enough though, for Hiro’s sharp ears to hear him and for the pot to clatter to the floor,

                “T-Tadashi!” He stuttered, looking halfway between fleeing and just standing there and shaking. He opted for the second one, looking like a startled bird as Tadashi’s eyes roved over his form. Tadashi stepped closer, and Hiro flinched, violently. His hands paused, and he waited, watching the way his little brother cringed, expecting him to viciously denounce him. He’d have the right, after all. Hiro was a _mutant_.

                Mutants were rare, but not unheard of in this world. They tended to be pretty looked down upon, though they did eventually end up in places of power, depending on exactly what their ability  _was_. Tadashi watched his little brother lean away from him, lower lip caught between his gap teeth, and made his decision. Two long strides, and his brother was wrapped up in the fiercest hug he’d ever given him. Hiro froze, looking up at him tearfully.

                “ _Onii-san?_ ” Hiro’s vulnerable voice made his heart jerk, and he wrapped his arms tighter around the small body, kissing his forehead softly. It had been years since his little brother had called him by that nickname. “Y-You don’t hate me?” He hiccupped, tears streaming down his reddening cheeks. Tadashi squeezed his little brother tight, and planted his biggest kiss in the messy collection of black hair.

                “I could never hate you.” Tadashi said firmly. “You’re my little brother.” Hiro shook, before his arms reached around him, holding him tight with surprising strength.

                “I needed that…” He whispered, his head resting against his big brother’s shoulder. “I was going to tell you, but…” Tadashi remembered vividly what happened to the last mutant at his school. He felt a little guilty for passing by and not helping the guy back then. He’d talk to that guy tomorrow. Jarul or something. Maybe he could help. Tadashi lifted his little brother into his arms, carrying him back upstairs.

                “Come ‘ere.” He said softly, his little brother allowing the affection with a small sound of quiet affection. “You’re my little brother.” He reminded him gently. “I love you more than anything.” Tadashi smiled down at his sibling, curling him close and pressing another kiss against his forehead. “Let’s get you back to bed. Tomorrow we can figure this out, okay?” Hiro yawned and nodded, curling against Tadashi’s chest.

                “Thanks…” His voice slurred, and he yawned softly. “You’re the best.” He mumbled, unconcerned with him. “… Love you.”

                “Love you too.”


	2. Meeting One of their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi takes Hiro to his 'Nerd School' and learns a few things about himself and his brother in the process.

                Hiro hated mornings. Mumbling a muffled hello, Hiro’s forehead thunked against the table, and he moaned his mental agony. A headache pounded against his temples, and he looked up, squinting at the white cup of tea in front of him. “For the headache.” Tadashi said quietly, pitched low enough that Aunt Cass, who was bustling around in the kitchen, couldn’t hear. “Drink it up. You’re going with me to my ‘Nerd School’.” Oh god no. He could hear the quotations. Hiro tried to escape using the table, only to have a laughing Tadashi scoop him up and plonk him back into his seat. “You forgot your tea.” He chided gently, ruffling black hair and nudging the cup closer to his little brother, who glared. He took the tea, sighed, and nodded.

                “Yes brother dear,” He replied sarcastically. “Kanpai!” He said mock-cheerfully, before downing the hot, but not boiling drink in a single go. His headache screamed at him for a moment, before it settled down, leaving him without even the faint, insistent throb. “Whoa.” Hiro blinked, looking surprised and impressed. “That’s impressive,” He said, stretching his arms out over his head with a loud yawn. “Eesh! I’m ready to go!” He declared cheerfully, before he perked up at the smell of pancakes.

                “Without breakfast?” His Aunt Cass teased, two stacks of pancakes piled high on separate plates, setting them in front of the two boys. “You kids need to eat! You’re still growing,” She reminded them both fondly, pinching Hiro’s cheek for good measure. “Especially you little man.” She cooed, making Hiro blush hotly. Tadashi snickered nearby, having thankfully lost enough baby fat to avoid Aunt Cass's motherly affections.

                “Wha- Hey!” He said indignantly, as Tadashi took the syrup and poured it over his pancakes, before handing it to Hiro. “Oh- thanks,” He smiled at his brother, before pouring his own drizzle of syrup over the stack and digging in his own pile. Twin sounds of delight left their throats, and Cass sat back, looking satisfied.

                “So, are you going to be my little college man?” Cass teased warmly, ruffling his hair with a smile. Hiro pulled a face, and Tadashi chuckled quietly.

                “I dunno. Seeing _his_ ugly mug 24/7 takes a little of the appeal out of it.” Tadashi’s expression became perfectly offended, pointing at his heart with dismay.

                “You really don’t spare the killing blows, do you?” He complained to the black haired boy, wounded. Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother, poking him with a knife to prompt him to slide out of the chair with a dramatic sound of pain. Aunt Cass chuckled, watching them bicker and clean up. It was good to see the boys getting along again. For a while she’d been worried that the bot fight had caused some sort of rift, but it was apparently all in her mind.

                “Alright, tell me how it goes, okay? I’ve got to open up the store,” She smiled warmly, kissing them both on the forehead amid loud complaints and laughter. “You two have fun, okay!” She laughed, and both of them shared a glance – Hiro’s irritated, Tadashi’s sly and playful – and she has to fight a little shiver. Somehow, she knows they’re going to end up doing something very big.

* * *

 

                Hiro glares at his brother sourly, yanking off the helmet and running a hand through a black nest of hair while his brother snickered at him.

                “You suck.” He answered after a moment of dead silence, the unexpected comment making Tadashi laugh harder.

                “Oh come on, it’s not that big of a deal.” Hiro stomped up to his brother, holding his fingers barely a millimeter apart. Tadashi's eyes crossed to properly look at the distance, before he stepped back.

                “I was that close to the wall, Tadashi. That. _Close_.” He glared. Tadashi smirked.

                “Details.” He said carelessly, grinning at him and pulling him close for a brief, one-armed hug that the black-haired teen grumpily endured. “Relax, you know I would never hurt you.” Hiro frowned again, but sighed, relaxing limply against his older brother.

                “I know… You just do a good job of making it look like you would.” He muttered, and Tadashi kissed the top of his head, prompting a small blush.

                “C’mon, let’s go inside.” Tadashi suggested. Hiro nodded, and followed him inside, curiously examining the hallways.

* * *

 

                “Whoa…” Hiro admired his brother’s lab and the absolutely _stellar_ view it had with some incredulity. “This. Is. Awesome…” Hiro looked around, brown eyes wide and delighted.

                “C’mere. I need to show you my robotics project,” Tadashi said with a smile. Hiro raised an eyebrow, but shrugged as Tadashi pulled a strip of duct tape from the roll.

                “Okay then. Really though, duct tape’s already been invented, so you might want to – OW!” Hiro gave a very unmanly shriek, practically hitting the ceiling. “Tadashi, what the hell!?” Tadashi grinned and pointed behind him, his hat not pulled low enough to hide all his amusement.

                “Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.” Hiro’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

                “Whoa…” He breathed out, looking awed and impressed. “This is your project? How long did it take to do the coding?” Hiro began to fire off questions, at one point pressing his face against the soft white marshmallow-like surface. “This is epic!” He cheered, squishing Baymax briefly, before practically bouncing off of the walls. “How do I get in!?” Hiro begged his brother, tugging on his sibling’s jacket sleeve, brown eyes big and pleading. Tadashi started laughing, yanking his brother closer and rubbing his knuckles over Hiro’s head.

                “I thought you didn't want to see my ugly mug?” He teased, though Hiro glared at him, dangling in his older brother's arms. “Alright knucklehead, here’s how it’s going to work,” Tadashi grinned playfully, pulling his brother closer. “First things first, we need to find a mutant on campus. The enrollment is a little different for guys like you, and if it turns out I’m a mutant too, I’ve got to re-enroll. Something about different classes. Let’s get going.”

* * *

 

                As it turned out, mutants had their own lab next door. Tadashi rapped on the door twice, and it slid open after several seconds.

                “What do you want?” The speaker was about twenty-ish, blue hair and a scarlet eyes. Hiro stepped back, a little startled. Tadashi’s hand squeezed gently on Hiro’s shoulder and he relaxed, moving closer to his brother. Tadashi wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

                “My little brother recently awakened, so I was hoping to find out about the enrollment requirements for the Enhanced.” The polite term felt strange on his tongue, but the other boy’s unfriendly expression remained, and if anything, grew more intense.

                “Fuck you.” The door slid shut, and Hiro reached out, instinctively, even as Tadashi frowned slightly. A thin purple barrier prevented the door from shutting, and the guy’s expression turned to surprise. “Huh. You weren’t lying.” He eyed Tadashi distrustfully. “You stay out here.” He said finally, and shut the door entirely, leaving the two to stand awkwardly in front of a closed door.

                “– A brat and the other Hamada asshole.” Hiro’s small hand latched onto his brother’s hand, and Tadashi frowned again, fingers clutching his brother tighter. He looked down and was surprised to see that his little brother was scowling furiously.

                “Be nice. Tadashi is quite a nice person for a Normal. Though judging by his younger brother’s awakening, he may not be for much longer.”

                “You’re kidding.” The other boy's voice was thick with disbelief. Tadashi didn't blame him. He didn't believe that either. Hiro bounced slightly onto his toes, looking eager and excited. He'd be sharing something else with his brother!

                “I don’t joke when it comes to my gift.” The man said, opening the door and ushering the pair in. “Good afternoon young men.” The man’s eyes crinkled around the corners, and both of them managed a smile, Hiro’s much more shyly than Tadashi’s easygoing and relaxed one. “It’s nice to finally meet you both. I’ve been expecting your attendance.” Hiro blinked, and shared a confused look with Tadashi.

                “Expecting?” Hiro asked finally.

                “Of course. You two may have suppressed it well, but I know one of my own when I see them.”


	3. Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi meet Ishmael, who gives them a little news, and informs them of what is expected of them.

                Hiro was bouncing off the _walls_. Tadashi followed more sedately, a little sheepish and apologetic at his brother’s slightly over-hyped behavior. The older man – who had introduced himself as Ishmael – led them into a room, before sitting across from them.

                “Now,” Ishmael began, serving the two a cup of hot tea each, “Care to explain how you came across your powers young one?” Hiro blinked, surprised at being addressed directly, before shyly hiding behind his cup.

                “I… Uh…” Hiro was no longer quite so animated, instead embarrassed at being addressed. “I don’t really remember…” He mumbled after a long moment, rubbing the back of his head. “I woke up and… Well…” He blushed. Tadashi’s hand reached out, stroking down some of the shorter strands of hair on the back of his neck. Hiro relaxed slightly, his brother’s gentle touch reminding him there was nothing to worry about. He smiled, a little more calm, and began to talk.

                “It started a little after I promised my brother to not do anything risky. I was… well, I was bored out of my mind, to be honest, most of the time, and I ended up not doing much of anything aside from messing around with the tech I already had…” He laughed, embarrassed. “Things started moving when I didn’t see them. I thought my room was organized one way, and then I’d come upstairs and it would look different. I wasn’t actually fully aware of what I was doing, and then I woke up with Mochi floating above my head.” Tadashi’s lips twitched automatically. It was rocket cat all over again. Ishmael glanced his way, before looking at Hiro with amusement. “Ever since, I’ve been trying to control it…” He smiled sheepishly. “That’s about it.” Ishmael nodded, his gentle smile on his face as he turned to face Tadashi.

                “And you, young one?” Tadashi blinks, looking at him in surprise.

                “Wait. I’m active?” He blurted, looking stunned. Ishmael raised an eyebrow.

                “For quite some time.” He agreed firmly. “You do have some kind of power, and it does appear to be active, even if you are not consciously using it.” He remarked calmly. Tadashi blinked.

                “Does that mean I blocked it or…” Tadashi looked worried, and this time Hiro reached out, his fingers softly rubbing the nape of his brother’s neck, rubbing lightly against the soft hair. Tadashi relaxed, and Ishmael’s sharp eyes caught it all. How odd. Both brothers took powerful reassurance in one another. Such strong bonds between mutants of any age was greatly surprising, and even rarer between family members. Their powers must complement each other in some way.

                He was looking forward to studying this pair when their powers fully developed and became alive.

                “Hey.” Hiro’s voice is soft. “Remember? Breathe.” Tadashi breathed obediently, smiling at his little brother. “There. That’s better.” Hiro’s voice is pitched low and soothing, and Tadashi melts into the touch a little more. Ishmael looked even more interested, though he hid it with a very calm gaze. The brothers were most certainly intriguing. Perhaps he’d delay on informing Professor Xavier for now… It would be fascinating, to see how these young boys interacted.

                “I see. Well then, this will make your enrollment – and re-enrollment – rather tricky.” Both glanced at him, curious. “In order to do this, you must use your talents and showcase how they would benefit the school.” Ishmael chuckled. “But you’ll have to find out what it is, and then showcase it during the exhibition.” Tadashi looked horrified, and Hiro looked faintly queasy himself. “You may work in a pair, if that helps.” Both boys brightened instantly, and they shared mischievous glances. Ishmael worried faintly at the look they shared. Now he was sure that he had just unleashed a monster. He swallowed dryly.

                 _Why do I have the feeling that this might have not been the best of ideas..._


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers begin their first order of business - finding out exactly what Tadashi can do. And when they figure it out, Hiro has an Idea.

                “Okay, first order of business is figuring out what you can do!” Hiro declared, grinning. Brown eyes eagerly looked up to his brother’s, and he tugged his brother’s hand while Tadashi huffed a laugh.

                “Yeah yeah,” He laughed, ruffling the unruly mop of black fluff with a grin. Hiro made an indignant squeak, and he chuckled again. “So, you have any ideas? I don’t get bored easily, so we’ll have to be creative.” Hiro hummed.

                “Maybe terrifying you out of your mind?” He teased. “Make you play that ancient game Five Nights at Freddy’s?” Tadashi amended his thought. His brother was a horror junkie, and that game had startled  _him._  No. Hiro cracked up, giggling at him.

                “ _No._ ” Tadashi blurts, alarmed. Hiro snorted. “Another idea, please?” He squeaked. Hiro thought about it, sitting on a chair.

                “I could go do something that’ll give you a heart attack?” He suggested. “Jump off a building?” Tadashi’s glare screamed exactly what he thought of that Idea (Hiro had long since associated caps with his stupider ideas) and Hiro put his hands up. “Got it. No jumping off of things.” He chuckled nervously, and sat on the counter while his brother took the chair. “Maybe it’s something that you don’t notice when you use it?” Tadashi hummed softly, leaning against his chair and nodding his head.

                “Maybe. If I didn’t notice it was active, it would have to be something pretty subtle.” Tadashi tapped his lips thoughtfully. “It’s probably something mental, right?” Hiro nodded eagerly.

                “Well, he did say we were brothers!” He laughed, and Tadashi paused. Brothers… Could that really be it? Tadashi tugged his brother closer and Hiro squeaked, sliding closer. “H-Hey!” He complained, while Tadashi carefully thought it over. “Yours has to do with the mind, and moving things outside of yourself… Maybe mine is something inside of me? Or perhaps other people?” Tadashi said finally, trying to put it all together. Hiro nodded, smiling at his brother.

                “Mind control?” He suggested. “We could go to the park tomorrow and try it out on some people, just make them do something harmless.” Tadashi didn’t quite understand the relish his brother spoke of mind control, but obediently nodded all the same.

                “Yeah…” Tadashi thought back, wondering when he would have had any reason to use that kind of power, before blinking in realization. “That’s why I have it and you don’t.” Hiro, who had been playing with Tadashi’s fingers, looked up, a little baffled.

                “What?” He asked, fingers tracing the edge of a fingernail.

                “We both have something that the other one needs.” Tadashi said finally, his mind tugging together abstract ideas. Hiro scoffed, dropping his brother’s hand in agitation.

                “Hate to break it to you bro, but telekinesis is completely my thing. Moving stuff without touching it, keeping people out? Me all over, though yeah, mind control is pretty strange for you to have, but you’ve always been a gifted motivational speaker and all. You make people listen to you and everything.”

                The explanation would have pacified him, if he wasn’t so sure that it wasn’t right. He reached his hand out, cupping the back of his little brother’s head gently. Hiro made a soft noise of protest at the touchy-feely action, but didn’t overly argue too much. “Tadashi, what?” He asked irritably. Tadashi hummed to himself, still thinking.

                “No. It’s definitely something we need. I need to learn to hold people at a distance, and you need to learn a little skill with people. Complements.” Tadashi stroked down the ruffled fringe of hair, ignoring the quiet protest of his little brother.

                “But mind control is a little extreme, isn’t it?” Hiro pointed out, shying away from the idea. When it came to His power being influenced by Tadashi, he was all for that, but his influencing his big brother… His mind came to the thought of his brother activating it at puberty like him.

                 _Bullies…_  Hiro shook his head, and he saw his brother’s sad, but kind smile.

                “You were bullied a lot,” He murmured. “I wanted to help you keep them at arm’s bay.” He murmured, stroking down messy hair and smiling fondly to his sibling, even as embarrassment colored his cheeks. “It makes sense.” He said softly, and Hiro looked away, a hint of shame on his cheeks. “So, something we’re good at, and something we need.” He had to laugh at the irony.

                “We’re so messed up.” Hiro decided, as Tadashi’s hand removed itself from the fluffy fringe of hair. The blunt assessment made Tadashi laugh again, and he stood up, hugging his brother, who squirmed slightly.

                “Tell me about it. Now we have to make a shared project that displays them both.” Hiro grimaced. “I’ve got to be able to do something pretty spectacular. I’m sure that SFIT probably has a telekinetic on campus, but mind control? Everyone’s going to be wary of you.”

                “It’s a mutant-only,” Tadashi was quick to remind his younger sibling, and Hiro nodded. He sighed softly. “This is going to suck, making a case for myself.” Hiro’s hand took his brother’s in his own.

                “You’ll do it. I know you will.” Tadashi grinned weakly.

                “How? It’s not like mind control could amplify your powers.” Hiro paused, and a sudden grin crossed his face. And not the good kind. “Oh no… you have an Idea.” Hiro grinned wider.

                “You betcha…”


	5. Confrontations and Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell their Aunt Cass, and then Hiro and Tadashi get to work figuring out how to put their powers together

                “You two are mutants.” Aunt Cass clarified seriously. “And neither of you thought to tell me?” She asked, looking hurt and offended. Tadashi bit his lower lip, but Hiro didn’t even back down, his glare matching hers.

                “You hate mutants.” Hiro shot back defensively. “What were we supposed to do? Tell you right away and have you kick us out like some of the other mutant haters?!” Tadashi noted the stunned look on their Aunt’s face, but Hiro wasn’t done yet. “You’ve always said that mutants were responsible for our parents’ death, mutants were the ones who ruined your chances of getting into college,  _and mutants were responsible for our ills._ ” Hiro snapped. “I’m not sorry that we were so worried about you kicking us out when you’ve viciously denounced us every day of our lives!” Tadashi watched as their Aunt sat heavily, a stunned, slightly shocked expression on her face. She had never ever considered that, judging by her disbelief.

                “You two really thought that I’d-” A choked sound left her throat, and sudden pity welled up in Tadashi’s mind as he watched her. He wanted to say no, he really did.

                “Yes.” Tadashi said quietly. “We did.” Those words did it. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she flung her arms around them, sobbing incoherently as she patted the strands of hair on their head down, squeezing the two tightly to her chest, two startled boys wrapping their arms around her, as she sobbed and clung to her boys, babbling apologies and cradling them close as she fought to reassure them that nothing,  _nothing_ , would ever make her hate them, not even if they killed someone. Both of them held onto her, whispering quiet reassurances. They loved her dearly, and it was good that they didn’t have to worry about her anymore. Tadashi pulled Hiro a little closer, and fingers carded through black hair. It had hurt them both to think ill of her, and now that wasn't an issue, taking one of the many weights off of their shoulders.

* * *

                Hiro pressed his back against Tadashi’s, panting as though he’d run a thousand miles in the space of an hour. Several spheres of tungsten carbide were scattered around the empty room, Tadashi’s friends hanging out of range, as he struggled to his feet.

                “Are you okay Hiro?” Honey Lemon asked, looking a little worried. Hiro smiled thinly, giving a small thumbs up, shakily standing to accept his brother’s offering of water. Their hands touched, and Hiro felt a sudden jolt run through his system that had nothing to do with the cold of the water, though that was appreciated. Hiro held onto his brother’s hand, and Tadashi looked amused as Hiro inspected it seriously.

                “I’m fine,” Hiro called, poking a finger into Tadashi’s palm, feeling a ripple of power surge through him, and this time, he knew Tadashi had felt it. “Maybe…” Hiro hummed softly, twining fingers together with him, before letting go. “I’m going to try again.” Hiro said cheerfully, ignoring his brother’s quiet protest. “I’ll be fine. I think I know what I want to do for the project.” Hiro murmured the last part, and he took a deep breath, lifting his hands and pulling the spheres up again, this time with absolutely no effort. “Tadashi, are you seeing this?” He asked, awe in his voice as he moved them around, juggling them with more ease than his own mind had managed. Tadashi grinned, ruffling black hair.

                “Hell yeah.” Tadashi laughed, watching the display of power with some amazement. Hiro set them down, and a grin crossed his face.

                “We need to try this with water.” Hiro announced, amusement in his voice. Tadashi chuckled.

                “Let’s go then. We’re burning daylight.” Hiro said eagerly, ready to get their show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry it's a little short, but the interlude was necessary to transition to the actual event! Thanks to all of you who follow and give kudos to this story. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, and well... that went well. This should go to the events of BH6, but with Tadashi.  
> That being said, a Major Character does die. The plot has to get kicked off somehow.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers show off, and put their worries to rest.

            Hiro swatted away Tadashi’s nervous, fluttering fingertips from his clothes. “I’m fine, quit worrying over it.” Hiro said grumpily. Tadashi frowned and went to make a move again, before a slim hand got in between.

                “Really. You two are fine.” GoGo’s voice brooked no argument, and Tadashi relented with a small frown. Hiro shot her a grateful smile, and she smiled back slightly. It was nice, having friends, even if they were more Tadashi’s than his. While normally this was a mutant-only sort of event, the circumstances of Tadashi swapping classes meant that he had a lot – and by a lot, that meant about half the campus – of friends.

                So by popular request, the two exhibitions had been merged for this one event. Hiro nervously poked his fingers together, lacing them together. Tadashi’s large hand cupped the back of his neck, reminding him without words that they would be fine. The sudden flow of Tadashi's power into him settled his nerves and while he did fidget, it was a lot less than he would have been fidgeting if Tadashi hadn’t done that.

                “I bet you two will make an absolute splash!” Honey Lemon’s voice chipped in, sounding perky and reassuring as always. Hiro smiled at her, reassured by her friendly comment, and more so when Fred and Wasabi also chimed in, patting his shoulder, then Tadashi’s. The last three weeks had been nerve-wracking for the two, and it had gotten worse when it had been said that the  _X-Men_  themselves would be visiting, including the famous Charles Xavier! That was just… whoa.

                “Thanks Honey Lemon,” Tadashi said kindly, reaching out to ruffle her hair, before setting his hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Alright. We’re almost up. Ready?” He asked Hiro. The black-haired teen snorted.

                “Try no.” He answered, before smiling at his brother. “But as ready as I’ll ever be.” They waved goodbye to their friends, and the pair stopped in line, behind a particularly frail looking girl they knew had invisibility. Everyone had been briefed on exactly what all the other mutant hopefuls could do, so that way they knew exactly how much they had to show up their competition. Hiro and Tadashi watched as she showed off her skills, though they weren’t all that impressed after a moment.

                “ _The next duo is particularly unique, ladies and gentlemen. Yes, I did say duo. This sibling pair will be auditioning together for a place at this prestigious university, one as re-enrollment, and another as a first year student!_ ” Whispers made the pair sweat a little, as they ascended the steps onto the stage. “ _Please welcome the Hamada brothers, Hiro and Tadashi!_ ” The two stepped up to the stage, and they noticed the bald head of the famous Professor, sharing a calm look, even though they were absolutely nervous wrecks on the inside. Tadashi stepped up first, smiling warmly as he removed his hat.

                “Hello.” His clear voice rang in the suddenly empty auditorium. “My brother and I came here, with the express intent to show you how two powers can combine and become much, much stronger.” Murmured ripples of interest swept through the crowd, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the intrigued expression on the professor’s face, even as every head swung towards Hiro, who was now speaking.

                “I’m a telekinetic. I can make barriers, move objects, and even deflect mental attacks if I need to.” Hiro’s hand swept up, and a few of the massive concrete sheets behind him began to move forward slowly, before lifting up. Tadashi could feel the mental strain, and stood reassuringly behind his brother.

                “In fact, my brother can move up to two metric tons of weight on his own solely with the power of his mind.” The impressed sounds from the crowd was definitely welcoming, though he knew that the true tests were distinctly unimpressed, particularly the redhead. “But between the two of us…” His hand landed gently on a bare shoulder, and the concrete moved much faster, lifting up and moving out of the way to show even more weights. “We can lift and manipulate over twenty metric tons of weight.” Gasps sounded, and even some of the mutants looked a little worried. “But more than that, if I focus all of my power on my brother…” The sudden surge in power had a few mutants looking dizzy at the feeling, as the remaining concrete sheets, lifting them up and allowing them to lazily float and move.

                “We can lift the better part of forty tons of weight.” The redheaded woman looked up, impressed and surprised despite herself, and several of the X-men looked genuinely surprised. “That being said, my brother does not need me to help him after that, once it’s in the air.” His fingers drew away, and the objects remained standing. “I can, from there, continue to someone else and do the same.” The concrete sheets moved away, and Tadashi spared a glance at his brother, watching him float slightly, a side effect of using so much of his mental energy.

                “Between the two of us, we can pull off amazing things,” Hiro said cheerfully, as they settled back where they belonged, his feet landing lightly on the ground as he smiled, his eyes glowing faintly purple before they settled down. Tadashi pressed a hand to his back, a little more of his own will helping the exhausted boy remain upright. “But that’s not the most amazing thing we can pull off together.” Tadashi tugged a cord, and Hiro’s arms swept up, as five hundred gallons of water flowed down, and then up, deflecting to what appeared to be a massive bowl above the heads of those who were watching.

                “And even alone,” Tadashi spoke clearly, letting go, a smile on his face as he lifted a hand, cracking the water into glittering ice as he took the energy from it. Gasps and amazement sounded from the enthralled crowd, and when Hiro broke it apart into thousands of glittering crystal streams, Tadashi spread his will out to his brother, and diverted a few to himself to help handle the strain, water wrapping around them both like a constantly swirling curtain of liquid silk, the two moving to merge the liquid together, before dispersing the water into the air, creating a very fine mist that hung above the heads of the crowd. Tadashi could feel the incredible strain it was starting to push on them both, and with a shared sweep of their hands, the water was sent to the bowl nearby, before both brothers bowed deeply, rapturous applause following them out.


	7. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lose something precious, and fight to move on.
> 
> [Major Character Death - can't kick off this particular plot without it, no matter how much I love the character.]

                Hiro grinned, bouncing on his toes as he and his brother walked home together. Aunt Cass had gone ahead, leaving the two to themselves. “Do you think they were impressed? I mean  _really_  impressed?” Hiro asked shyly, his insecure nature showing now that he wasn’t near his many companions. Tadashi’s fingers ran through his hair, offering a solid comfort and strength. Hiro’s shoulders slid down, and tension fell off of his shoulders.

                “Trust me, we impressed them a great deal,” Tadashi bumped shoulders with the small, worried boy, who smiled at him shyly. “Now hush, okay?” Hiro nodded softly, an arm wrapping around Tadashi’s waist, a soft thanks slipping from his lips. They walked home in silence, before a sudden blaring of the fire truck jolted them both out of their peaceful silence. Both of them saw a reddish glow, and both boys glanced at each other, horror appearing on both of their faces.

                “Aunt Cass!” As one, the two sprinted towards their house, finding their home up in flames.

                “Kids, stay back,” One of the firefighters yelled, even as Hiro and Tadashi grew nearer, the two looking horrified.

                “How did this happen?!” Hiro gasped, trying desperately to call his barrier up, to seek and protect his aunt as the blistering heat seemed to surround Hiro, even as Tadashi caught him. He could hear heavy ringing, and his brother’s worried face swam into view.

                “-ro! Hiro, can you hear me?” Tadashi’s grip is tight, and Hiro managed to nod. “Good. You idiot, you shouldn’t have tried to do that! The amount of pressure air could cause almost killed you!” Hiro wheezed softly, a pathetic sound leaving his throat.

                “She’s not moving,” His voice was small and defeated. “I saw her. She’s not moving.” The small, broken huddle that his brother made in his arms drew Tadashi into silent despair.

                “I’m sorry Otouto.” He murmured, kissing the top of his head, the sharp glare of orange and red bathed them both in light, as they sat there, waiting for a body they would have to bury soon.

* * *

                All of the Hamadas came. The collection of them flooded the streets, packed the cemetery, whispered words of condolences to the siblings that went unheard and ignored, the siblings maintaining a silent vigil. Then came Tadashi’s friends, the few companions of Hiro’s he’d kept in touch with, and even Yama. The last man was a surprise, but surprisingly – or perhaps not quite so –, he too was a Hamada. The man patted them both on the back, before leaving them with thick rolls of money, enough to settle her final affairs.

                The Café was permanently closed. They could not bear reopening it, even with the offer of other Hamadas funding it. The pain it brought was too deep, too raw.

                She’d left them everything. Her home, her café, her money – and there was quite a bit of the last. But the numbness settled on them like a cloak. Not even the efforts of their friends could soothe them, and they did try.

* * *

                “We should go to school.” Hiro said that suddenly, brown eyes staring at a spot above his brother’s head. Tadashi makes an irritable noise, almost like a hiss. He doesn’t want to go to school, pretend everything is fine when it’s the second time he’s lost a parent – “Aunt Cass would want us to.” The blunt assessment chips directly into his weakspot, and the older mutant sits up rapidly, a snarl leaving his lips as Hiro dares – The shocked, vulnerable expression on his brother’s face shuts his anger down in a heartbeat. “I’m sorry.” Hiro’s voice is very, very small, and Tadashi feels awful, disgusting, and a complete monster. “We don’t have to go.” Tadashi is the one who put that expression on his little brother’s face. No matter how angry he was, his brother was innocent! Tadashi sighs, runs a hand through his hair, before pulling his little brother into a tight hug.

                “I’m sorry.” Tadashi’s voice is broken, and Hiro shivers in his grasp. “I didn’t mean to lash out at you… You’re right. Classes start tomorrow, we’ve got our books, we’ll attend and make her proud.” He whispers, clutching Hiro tight enough to make the smaller boy squeak, before wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck.

                “I love you.” He murmured softly.

                “Love you too.”


End file.
